A mobile terminal, such as a smartphone, or a tablet computer, is a terminal currently widely used to access the Internet. The rapid development of mobile communications makes it possible for a mobile terminal device to rapidly access the Internet. For example, currently, a user can access the Internet by using a fourth-generation mobile communications (4G) protocol or a wireless compatibility certification (e.g., Wi-Fi) protocol.
When a user accesses the Internet by using a browser, or playing back an Internet video by using a client application, such as a video client, a media information provider, such as an advertiser or a news issuer, may demand to push media information to a mobile terminal, and a server may present the media information for the media information provider by using a graphical interface of an application in the mobile terminal.
A graphical interface of an application at a PC side presents advertisements in different ways. However, currently, a graphical interface of an application of a mobile terminal only supports loading of single form media information, such as an image or a video, and does not support interactive operations. That is, an interactive operation with a user is not supported in a process of presenting the media information in the graphical interface of the application. One push of the media information is completed after the media information is loaded.